The Guardians
by MilkChocolateGaming
Summary: Zygrowth an exiled Guardian helps the Guardians. If he succeeds then he will earn his spot back on the Guardians...


**_The Guardians_**

The air was smoky, not a sound was to be heard. Fires burned, castles were destroyed. Only Planet Othuna was remaining. Oytov had been demolished from war with the monsters. They had just come, come to take over, but lucky enough we won. We hadn't expected them. Now we will rise. The Guardians will rise.

Two months before... Deep in the heart of the forest someone was riding on a mythical creature. It was a Griffin named Hydros. It was fast, was on fire and shot flames out of its mouth. It could summon lighting and destroy anything in its path. The person who was a Guardian named Zygrowth. A Guardian was something that was a knight but under the armor if you saw it, you would die. He had been a lone wolf for many years. He carried the Golden Sword. There were many different swords. He was the guard of magic, lighting, gold and fire. Zygrowth was running from the Cyberdemon. It's claws were as carbine, so were its teeth. Its eyes shot beams of fire and lighting combined. The only way to kill it was to stab it in the heart. Only few swords could pierce right through it. "Let's go Hydros, he's gaining on us!" encouraged Zygrowth to his mythical creature. As they ran, two Cyberorks came out of the bushes. Zygrowth opened his pocket and held out a button. He pushed hard and he and Hydros disappeared without a trace.

Deep underground in a cave known as The Black Cave (where no one dared to go), the Cyberdemon returned to tell his master about Zygrowth's disappearance."What?" shouted Gritagar. He was the king of all cyber spieces and skeletons. After the meltdown when Gritagar destroyed the wall, Gritagar petted his Griffin named Krotos. "I will find him with my Griffin and the Quarians" Quarians were humans who had been captured by cyberorks and turned into skeletons. The Quarians jumped onto bikes and headed away with their master. The Cyberdemon was left in the dust.

In the meantime, Zygrowth appeared in the woods and looked around. Everything was fine. He trudged into his tree fort underground. You would press this button on the tree bark then it would open a capsule inside the tree trunk. You would step inside and then it would take you underground to a portal. Zygrowth lead Hydro into a different capsule and they both went down. As they walked into the portal, the world faded and they entered The Guardian Palace.

"They must be stopped!" said a Guardian as Zygrowth walked in. "What are you talking about?" Zygrowth asked. "Well there's these monsters and they attacked a village earlier." replied the Guardian, "Hey, aren't you the Guardian that got exiled! "Look, I don't want any trouble but I think Gritagar is rising again because a Cyberdemon and two Cyberorks attacked me earlier." Zygrowth explained. The Guardian introduced himself. His name was Vaporhand. Vaporhand signaled Zygrowth to come with him. As they walked Vaporhand talked to him. "True, I believe you. Our job is to protect villagers from Gritagar and his monsters. If we were destroyed the balance would be lost. The world would crumble, and everything would be on fire. We cannot let the monsters take over. If you help us, i'll do my best and organize a council meeting so you can come back." Vaporhand told Zygrowth. "You know what, that's a deal." replied Zygrowth. "Excellent!" Vaporhand said. He walked away without a word leaving Zygrowth in the quiet golden halls of The Palace. Zygrowth turned around and headed back to Lightning Flame. "Come on boy, we're going back home for dinner." As they jumped into the portal, Vaporhand whispered. "Be safe Zygrowth, be safe."

The Gritagar and the Quarians appeared out of the ground. They raced towards the heart of the forest. This is where the Cyberdemon had seen Zygrowth. He jumped off his bike and saw a big tree. It had vegetables growing around it, and fruit hanging from the trees. Hmm, this is weird, thought Gritagar. The Quarians arrived and they started to look around. One of them, General Bones, came up to Gritagar. "Hello sir." he said. "Hello Bones. I want you to chop down that tree." "My pleasure." General Bones said with a smile. He called some Quarians over and they headed with skeleton chainsaws toward the tree and soon it fell with a crack. They saw a hole and jumped into it. So did Gritagar. When they hit the ground, they saw the portal. "What is this?" wondered Gritagar. Soon after they saw the portal, a Guardian appeared. "All right Mr. Griffin, let's get some dinn- Who are you? Are you Gritagar? If you are you have some guts showing up here!" yelled Zygrowth. He pulled out his golden sword and slashed a Quarian. "That's what you get for showing up here!" "Hahahaha, very nice act but let's get serious. You're going to die for sure!" said Gritagar with an evil laugh. The first Quarian struck with his sword but his head got cut off. The second got his arms cut off. The third did ok but then failed by getting shot with magic. General Bones and Gritagar remained. Without thinking Zygrowth ran forward and tried to cut Bones, but he just moved back and said, "Too slow." Then out of the portal Vaporhand came out. "Raaa!" he screamed. Vaporhand took out his double blade and cut both Bones and Gritagar. They jumped onto their flying bikes. "We will get you!" screamed Gritagar, "We will get you!"

Zygrowth started walking toward the quiet forest. How had they found his camp? What was he going to do now? His tree was destroyed, the portal was still there but the monsters could now easily teleport to The Guardian Palace. He needed to do something. Zygrowth decided he would set off to recruit Guardians, wizards and dwarfs. As he walked he cut his way through. Then he saw some Demons. They came out of the ground and Zygrowth quickly hid behind some trees. "Masster ssaid to find Zzygrowth!" rasped one of them. "Yesss!" agreed the other. As they ran away, Zygrowth came out behind the trees. He examined the place where the Demons had come from. How had they come from there? As Zygrowth kept walking and something caught him. It was a burning hot net! "Owww!" whispered Zygrowth trying not to be heard. But it was too late, the Demons came back and said, "Ohh looks what we haves here!" "You're using the wrong grammar." said Zygrowth with a wince of pain. "I don't cares!" snapped the Demon. The Demons unhooked the rope and dragged it. "You're coming with uss." they said. Then the world faded and came back to Zygrowth as they teleported into The Black Cave. "Masters, we have a Guardian." called the Demons. "Thank you Dixar." replied Gritagar. They tried to pull Zygrowth out of the burning hot net but he would not go. Finally, with a sudden cry, he was pulled out, his hands were tied with blazing hot chains and was soon being put into a prison. The prison door shut with a slam. Zygrowth stared around the small room. He saw a rocky bed and some iron bars. "What a great life I'll have." Zygrowth said aloud with sarcasm. "Will I ever get out?" he wondered.

At The Guardian Palace, Guardians were getting ready. Another village had been attacked. The army known as The Immortals, got there defenses ready against the monsters known as The Black Death. Drevlin was the monster's second in command. Vaporhand knew Vultrar. He was a huge monster with horns who had been mutated but went wrong. Vultrar had been a Guardian. Vaporhand was determined to kill him. "Let's move!" shouted Warlin the general. They were going to stop them. As they jumped into portals, they reached The Great Forest. They set up and waited, waited, waited and they still didn't come. By the time everyone was tired, the trees and bushes stared to to sway, the ground rumbled, Great Forest. It was the biggest forest in Oytov. As Vaporhand walked, he could see the juicy fruit hanging from the trees. Don't be fooled by them, he thought. Vaporhand knew that they could make you insane. When they waited in the forest, they heard the sound of thousands of feet running towards them. Vaporhand knew what was going on. "Take cover!" he screamed. Just as they all took cover millions of Satry sped by. Satry were animals with golden horns and could accidentally kill you. When they all had passed, the Guardians were on the move again. "We will fight. We will win!" shouted Warlin. His shout echoed through the trees making birds fly and trees sway.

"So you put that one there and the next one there." directed Leo the dwarf. "Thanks for your help mister!" said Kristo the bunny. He hopped off into the bushes. "Baby bunnies are so cute." said Leo. When he heard the shout, Leo turned around. No, no it couldn't be, he thought. As he scampered closer. There, he saw millions of Guardians. Some with purple swords, golden swords, red swords, green swords, silver swords, bronze swords, blue swords, and orange swords. Leo whistled and Kristo came. "What is it Leo?" he said. "It's the Guardians!" Leo exclaimed, "We haven't seen them in thousands of years! They walked closer and Leo accidentally stepped on a twig and with a crack, one of them saw him. "Hey! the Guardian shouted, "He's a spy!" Four Guardians ran up and chained his arms. They also chained Kristo. "Pwease don't hurt us!" he said. "Who are you?" asked the Guardian. "Well we're not spies." said Leo. "Then what are you doing here!" he demanded. "I'm a dwarf and he's a bunny." Leo said pointing his finger at Kristo. The Guardian freed them and introduced himself. "I'm Polox, the Guardian of Fire." Polox said. With a shake of his hand he turned away. "Wait, what are you doing here?" asked Kristo. "Finding some monsters." Polox answered. "Can we join you?" Leo wondered. "That be fine, sure!" The air was still until they heard a Guardian scream. "Monsters incoming!" As quick as the flash, Polox ran he told everyone to get ready. Leo and Kristo followed, and when they looked back they saw what they had never wanted to. A monster so tall with shining claws was right in front. "Attack!" shouted a Guardian. The monster charged at the same time they did. Soon it was lying dead on the ground.

The cave was quiet. Everyone had left to attack the Guardians. Zygrowth was waiting. Would anyone find him? Then, all of a sudden Vaporhand popped up. "Zygrowth, I'm surprised to see you here!" he said. "Well can you just get me out of here?" Zygrowth demanded. "Oh yes, yes of course. With his powers on full blast, Vaporhand destroyed the wall. "Let's go old buddy!" Zygrowth said. They started to walk out but then saw some Quarians. "Attack!" they shouted. Without a doubt they were on the ground in piles of neat bones. "Ahh, that's more like it." Zygrowth exhaled, "That really was a prison! It feels good to be out." As they made their way up to the opening, something moved. "Leaving so soon? Why just stay?" something said. Of course, it was Gritagar. He came out of the shadows and shot Vaporhand with a beam of black X- matter. "Uhh!" Vaporhand yelped. Zygrowth shouldn't of, but he ran away leaving Vaporhand undefended. As he was running he came across a Guardian. It was in a prison so he quickly shot it open. "Who are you?" the Guardian asked in a croaky voice. I'm Zygrowth, a Guardian, well someone who was a Guardian." he replied. "All the Guardians will die!" the Guardian said, "They will perish!" This guy's a weirdo, thought Zygrowth. "Just come on, Gritagar is coming!" Zygrowth encouraged. He ran with the Guardian who then said his name was Poloxis and was Polox's brother. As Zygrowth was running, he came to a screeching halt. It was Gritagar. "But, how?" Zygrowth cracked. "Oh you know, I have skills." said Gritagar looking at his fingers. Zygrowth turned around and saw some Quarians guarding. "You'll die this time Gritagar!" Zygrowth shouted. He charged with his golden sword in his hands. "Raa!" he shouted. With a simple flick, Gritagar deflected his hit and Zygrowth flew into the air and smacked into the cold hard stone. Zygrowth was out cold. Poloxis then shot some blue lightning at Gritagar. Gritagar stumbled back and fell, and then shot black X-TRONIC matter at Poloxis. He deflected the hit and hit Gritagar back.

Zygrowth woke up in blackness. It seemed like he was in a void. Zygrowth looked around. "Let me out of here!" he screamed. "Don't be like that." a voice said. "Who are you? Where am I? I want out on this!" Zygrowth shouted. "You are in the Black Void where everyone dies." the voice replied, "I am called, The Forbidden One. Gritagar has trapped me inside here and I have become part of the Black Void. When you stay to long you'll become part of it to! Hahahaha!" said The Forbidden One. Zygrowth, who was now burning with rage, shot all of his powers and destroyed the void. Then he was on the floor seeing Gritagar battle Poloxis. Just as Gritagar shot a beam of X-TRONIC matter, Zygrowth put his sword right between them. The beam deflected and hit a nearby statue head. It fell with a crunch. "What, how, how did you..." Gritagar's voice trailed off. "I am stronger now. Let me take this battle Poloxis." Zygrowth said. "Yes let him." Gritagar agreed while clapping his hands. "Fine, but if you need my help, I'll help you." Poloxis replied surrendering. Zygrowth swung his sword at Gritagar which caught him by surprise and cut his arm. "Ow! I will surely kill you now. You have some skills, but not enough." Gritagar said. A dark sword appeared in his hand. Gritagar's sword moved back in fourth in the air and with a sudden move, he flung it down at Zygrowth which hit him in the chest. It sent him tumbling into the wall. "Ohh!" Zygrowth wheezed. "You cannot defeat me Zygrowth, I am your nemesis." Gritagar whispered, "You are dead to me."

Vaporhand trudged through the bushes with the army following behind him. They came to a large clearing and set up their lines. The Guardians had to wait for the monsters. Soon they heard a rumble. "Arm the golden catapults!" Vaporhand shouted. "You heard him!" shouted Polox. With that, they were ready. "One, two, three, four, five, FIRE!" Polox screamed. Just as the monsters came out of the bushes, it was raining flaming rocks. The monsters screamed and shot fire at the rocks. Some exploded but most rocks made it to the ground and erupted with fire. Monsters got burnt but soon it was over and then they attacked. The massive wave of monsters surged toward the Guardians. It was the worst battle in decades. The Guardians charged and soon they were already losing.

Kristo was on Leo's shoulder when something bumped him off. He fell to the ground with a thud. "Help!" cried Kristo. Then a hand picked him up and saw Polox. "Hey Kristo, what were you doing down there?" he asked. "I got bumped of Leo's shoulder." Kristo said between sobs. "You're okay right?" asked Polox. "Yeah." Kristo answered. Right at that moment a Quarian charged at them. Polox sliced him in half. As they ran they saw Warlin on the ground. Polox helped him up. Then, there was Leo, on the ground with a huge cut on his side. "Leo!" Kirsto shouted, "We've got to help him!" They ran toward him and Polox picked him up. "We've got to get to The Cave!" Polox said. They ran through the quiet, green, lush forest.

Everything was going well for Gritagar until Zygrowth's sword slashed him on the back of his calf. Gritagar fell with a smack. "Ow!" he cried. Gritagar got up but was limping. Again Zygrowth swung his sword. He did this again and again until Gritagar was on the ground. "Well now who's winning?" Zygrowth said with a smirk. "Just kill me. We're winning the war anyway." Gritagar said. "What, no!" Zygrowth said with surprise. Since he had no time to lose, he motioned Poloxis and they ran out The Cave. On their way back they met with Polox, a dwarf and a baby bunny. "Poloxis! It's me. Welcome back brother." Polox said while hugging Poloxis. After meeting the dwarf named Leo and the bunny named Kristo, they set off toward the battle. Almost immediately when Zygrowth got in the battle he was all ready deflecting slashes of swords and flaming arrows with his shield. He unsheathed his sword and began fighting. The battle was long and nasty. WHen the Quarians didn't have a sword, they were monster that gnashed their teeth hoping to bite the Guardian. Sometimes though, they would be so vicious that you couldn't stop them. Then they would bite you so many times that you died. That was when they heard a crackling boom. For thirty seconds the battle stopped and everyone turned around to see the God of Guardians. His body was covered in flames and his hands held blue lightning. His name was Andvari. Thats when lots of monster attacked jumping on him. Sadly though, these monsters knew nothing about the flames so when they touched him, they dissolved. That's when the war erupted with screams. Monster were more crazy then ever making it harder for the Guardians. Zygrowth jumped and did a flip. He sliced some Quarians. Zygrowth saw Andvari slice monsters and kick them. It was amazing. Before he knew it the monsters had lesser numbers. They had 3,000,000 before but now they were down to 300. The Guardians had at least 2,000,000 but now they had 1,000. Zygrowth saw that the monsters were becoming weaker and weaker without their friends. Soon the battle was over. Millions lay on the ground dead. With that the Guardians chanted, "We are the Guardians! We will live! We are the Guardians!" In all that shouting, Zygrowth was too. Zygrowth was happy that they had defeated Gritagar. Wait, he thought, we didn't defeat him he surrendered. That means that he was still alive somewhere, Zygrowth thought. On the upside, he had earned back his spot back on the Guardians and with that, the Guardians disappeared to celebrate at the Guardian Palace


End file.
